This invention relates generally to foldable and/or collapsible furniture and, more particularly, to a bed having a collapsible frame or base.
Conventional collapsible beds may include an air mattress that is supported by a collapsible frame. At least one such frame includes a plurality of uprights, which are joined by pivot assemblies such that the support frame as a whole expands outwardly from a central area when a portion of the frame is pulled outwardly. With the frame expanded, the uprights support an air mattress positioned on the uprights.